Roarolf
Roarolfs are large, wolf-like creatures Appearance They are wolf-like in appearance, with gray, matted fur, two black, horn shaped ears on the top of their head, red eyes with pink pupils, and a belly covered with orange fur. Roarolves also have long tails with a plume of orange fur on the end of it. Info They are vicious, and attack in packs. Different types of Roarolves can be found uncommonly in many places. * Guard Roarolf - Guard Roarolves are a special type of Roarolf that are bred to be loyal guard dogs. They are trained to obey orders from their owners and are commonly used as guards. Even though they are trained to be loyal, they are still bad-tempered and in some cases have been known to attack their masters, but only if they have been mistreated. * Arctic Roarolf - Arctic Roarolves live in cold climates. They have very thick, white fur for insulation, camouflage, and protection from the elements, and have a large chunk of ice on their backs for attacking with and storing water. They are weak to fire and fire-type spells and always stay in dense packs. A lone Arctic Roarolf won't be accepted into any other pack. * Fire Roarolf - Fire Roarolves only live in the mantle, near volcanoes, and other extremely hot areas. They are orange and red and have a plume of fire rising from their backs as a way to vent off excess heat. Fire Roarolves have fire-proof fur and tough, leathery skin. They are very weak to water. * Swamp Roarolf - Swamp Roarolves live in swamps and other humid areas. They are known for being a breed of Roarolf that is naturally blind. It is not known why, but some have theorized that Swamp Roarolves have some kind of disease passed on from parent to child. They are known for their poisonous bite and are seemingly immune to poison. They are also far more hostile than regular Roarolves and have been reported to attack, kill, and devour one of their own pack members when hungry. Swamp Roarolves have massive lungs that allow them to breathe in mud or water, can swim well, and don't often hunt in large packs, instead hunting in small nuggets of two or three at a time. * Desert Roarolf - Desert Roarolves are a sand-colored type of Roarolf. They live in deserts and are more uncommon than the other breeds. They have thick membranes over their eyes like a camel, tough skin, and little fur. They hunt in small groups and are mostly active during the nighttime. Desert Roarolves have larger ears to hear better and to cool off and are smaller than other Roarolves, due to the little food and water in the desert. * Mountain Roarolf - Mountain Roarolf is one of the bigger Roarolf documated in Complien History. The Mountain Roarolf is possibly stronger and bigger than Alpha Roarolfs, but it is not as intelligent, the reason is because of their thick skulls, witch they use as a battering ram when hunting for a prey. They also have what is belived to be horns growing out of their head like a bull. * Alpha Roarolf - Alpha Roarolves are noe of the biggest, strongest and most intelligent of all Roarolves. They have been shown to be able to survive on many places on Complanet. Many of the Alpha Roarolves that have been spotted around Complanet, have been leading different Roarolves packs. Because of this, the Alpha Roarolves are considered to be the most dangerous type of Roarolves on Complanet. Breeds Fire Roarolves.png|Fire Roarolves Trivia *One Roarolf attacked Emperor Ylor I on his way to emperor-dom. *Roarolf are in the same family as Foxog. *Ylor later started to keep an Alpha Roarolf as a pet. It was the only recorded instance of anyone ever owning a Roarolf as a pet. Gallery Guard Roarolf.png|old Guard Roarolf design Artic Roarolf.png|old Arctic Roarolf design Fire Roarolf.png|old Fire Roarolf design Poison Roarolf.png|old Swamp Roarolf design Desert Roarolf.png|old Desert Roarolf design Mountain Roarolf.png|old Alpha Roarolf design Category:Non- Complien Creatures Category:Created in 2014